Just Friends'
by Darvey415
Summary: "Is it possible to stay 'just friends' with someone you've had a history with?" he said looking directly into her eyes, he refused to look away. To run away. Run away from what had been bugging him since the last time he was at her apartment.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not to sure if I should leave this as a one shot or make it into multiple chapters. I have mentioned about a Christmas Party which I could expand further. Let me know what you guys think! All reviews welcome!**

After what seemed like the perfect relationship with someone who had nothing to do with the lawyer world, she had ended it. She would not allow herself to string him along any longer. _It's impossible to love two people at once_ she told herself over and over again. Her heart belonged to a man who could not express his feelings due to his past and who refused to look at her in **that way**. She was now back at her apartment after her 'date' with Mitchell, she threw off her 5 inch Valentino heels and made her way to the bathroom.

After her shower she sprawled out on the couch and decided to inform Rachel of the recent events.

Donna: Hi Rach, I went through with what we spoke about today at lunch. It's over between me and Mitchell. Speak about it tomorrow x

Donna sat herself down at her desk, the desk outside Louis' office. She started up her computer ready for the day ahead of preparing and cancelling meetings for her boss. As she looked up from the computer she noticed Rachel powerwalking towards her. Before Rachel had a chance to open her mouth Donna started the conversation.

"Don't say what you're about to say! Yes I am fine, Rachel" she laughed

Rachel's expression went from concerned to laughing within 0.2 seconds.

"I wasn't coming to see how you were! I was coming to tell you… that me and you are having a girls night in tonight" Rachel looked proud of herself with that good save.

"If you insist that's fine, come over to my place about 7. Now I think you need to get back to Harvey's office, I know the Johnston trials in two days time and you don't have sufficient evidence against him" Rachel mirrored Donna's smile and made her way back to Harvey's office.

"Nice of you to join us" Harvey spoke as she walked into his office quietly trying not to disturb him or Mike.

Harvey and Mike were sat on his sofa surrounded with thousands of pieces of paper with certain parts highlighted. Mike didn't even look up to jump to her defence as he was too busy with the reading the by-laws of the company they were defending.

"Sorry I'm late I had to stop by Donna's office to check she was okay and…"

Before she could continue Harvey's head shot up from the paper in front of him.

"Donna? Why is she okay? What's happened?" he asked with a worried tone.

"Nothing major, its just she ended things with Mitchell last night but she's fine. In fact, I've never seen somebody so calm after a break up. We're gonna have a girls night tonight at her place" she said as she took a seat facing Harvey.

"Rachel, we're booked in to see the priest tonight. We have to go tonight because you know how long his waiting list is!" Mike said, still not looking up from his work.

Rachel threw both her hands over her mouth "Oh my god, it completely slipped my mind. I wasn't even thinking I just wanted to make sure I was there for her"

Harvey couldn't concentrate, after finding out Donna was back to being single how could he? He looked at Rachel as he stood up and fastened his suit jacket "Listen, go and tell her you can't make it tonight, ill be back in 20 minutes"

Rachel nodded and did as she was told. Harvey was about to make his way out of the office until Mike spoke.

"I know I've got a photographic memory but I don't see how me doing a 3 man job alone is beneficial to this case" he shouted after his boss.

"There's something I need to sort out, I said I'd be 20 minutes, Mike!" Harvey shouted back at him.

Rachel slapped both her palms down on top of Donna's desk, Donna threw her head up and looked at her friend startled.

Rachel began to ramble on "Donna I am so, so sorry! Mike has just reminded me we have an appointment with the priest tonight and you know how hard it was to get an appointment at such short notice anyway and if we reschedule there is no guarantee we…"

Donna cut her off before she could continue "Rachel its okay, I told you I'm fine. I don't need looking after; we'll arrange it for another time! Did you sort out a dress for the Christmas Party on Saturday?"

"We will! And yes I ordered the black dress I showed you yesterday, I cannot wait to wear it!" she shrieked with excitement "right I need to get back to the Johnston case, I don't think Harvey was too impressed that I was a few minutes late this morning" and with that she walked back in the direction she came.

10 minutes after Rachel had left Donna's desk she had another visitor. It was Harvey.

"Good Morning" Harvey gave her his signature smile as he placed a coffee in front of her

He knew. He knew that she knew he knew. Rachel must of mentioned it to him an hour earlier.

"Refresh my memory, Harvey. Is this an apology coffee? A thank you coffee?" she teased

"Can't I bring a friend a coffee? Oh speaking of us being friends, Rachel told me about your girl's night and that she had to cancel. Sooo… I was thinking I could step in her place" he replied as he laughed nervously. This was so out of character for him.

Donna burst out laughing "Oh please. YOU want to have a GIRL'S night. Have you heard yourself? You don't know the first thing about a girl's night"

"Donna, just because I've never been involved in one doesn't mean I don't know what happens. You use them face mask things, watch a movie, put an excessive amount of braids in each others hair and then talk about sex" he couldn't keep a straight face.

"Okay hotshot, come to my apartment at 7 with the essentials" she challenged

He smirked at her and gave her a wink before walking away. His smile paired with a wink was torture. How can anybody get over somebody like him, he could charm his way into the white house if needs be.

At 19:10 there was a knock on the door. There he stood in his casual clothes, jeans, desert boots and a dark grey polo neck jumper, and in one hand a bottle of red wine and in the other a bag.

"You're late!" she stated as she shut the door behind him.

Harvey placed the bag and bottle of wine on the kitchen counter, "I didn't want to show up to our girls night without putting my makeup on did I?" he teased.

He handed gestured for Donna to come over and open the bag. Firstly, she pulled out a new set of pyjamas, then 2 packs of face masks, a Pretty Woman DVD and a huge tub on Chunky Monkey.

"Okay, you've either been to a girl's night at least once in your life or you asked Rachel what to bring"

"Or I just googled what items to bring?" he smiled and handed her a glass of wine.

They both made their way over to her table and sat down facing each other. Harvey knew she wasn't going to bring up the Mitchell situation and since he insisted that he wanted to come over he knew he would have to bring it up.

"Rachel mentioned you ended things with your boyfriend, well ex boyfriend" just saying the word boyfriend sent shivers down his spine. Something he had the chance to be a few months back if he never bottled up his feelings. If he had answered that god damn question _love me how?_ Maybe they'd of been a couple. Not just a working couple but a romantically involved couple.

"Yeah, it just wasn't the right timing for me to jump into a relationship with someone I hardly knew. He understood and we agreed to stay friends" she replied looking down at her glass of wine before bringing it to her lips.

Harvey looked at her trying to regain eye contact with her.

"Is it possible to stay 'just friends' with someone you've had a history with?" he said looking directly into her eyes, he refused to look away. To run away. Run away from what had been bugging him since the last time he was at her apartment.

Donna stood up "why don't you tell me, Harvey?" and walked into the kitchen.

Harvey clenched his jaw. He looked at the door, he could make a run for it now if he wanted. But he couldn't. He needed to man up and stop running away from the woman he loved. Donna retrieved a take out menu from the kitchen and sat back in her seat. She passed the menu to him.

"On girl's night we also order in" she smirked

Within 30 minutes of a phone call to 'that shitty Thai place' the food had arrived. They finished there meals and Donna took their plates away. She then walked over to the sofa with 2 face masks in either hand.

"I'm going to change into my new pyjamas and then its face mask time" she ordered.

"I brought a change of clothes myself, I don't know how messy these things can be so thought it was best to be on the safe side" he shrugged

Donna emerged from the bedroom 5 minutes later and was faced with a half naked Harvey. There he stood in his navy sweatpants, socks and toned torso on show. Donna's mouth fell open. This man can make her fall in love with him over and over again.

"If you wanted to see me naked you could of just asked instead of sneaking up on me" he teased

"For one, I wasn't sneaking up and for two, the last time I saw you naked I wasn't that impressed" she taunted back. She knows she shouldn't be flirting with him. She has her stupid rule. But she cant help herself, with him it feels right and she's missed all their flirty banter they had with each other since she decided to go and work for Louis.

Harvey laughed as he pulled his grey tshirt over his head "the last time you saw me naked both our bodies were covered in whipped cream so that information is inadmissible. If you want to have another look now or any time in the future just let me know" he winked at her again and took his place on the sofa. He shouldn't be doing this. She has only just split up with Mitchell.

She laughed and took her place next to him.

"Okay so you can either have Fruit Smootie which targets black heads or Virgin Olive which is an anti-ageing one" she held the 2 face masks in front of him "in fact I think the anti ageing one would be best since you are the oldest"

"C'mon, I'm older than you by 2 years! I don't need any face masks, I'm a handsome looking man" Harvey joked

"How you fit through doors with an ego like yours I will never know" she laughed as she passed him a face mask

"So what we do is, I apply your mask and you apply mine. Just please make sure you don't get it in my eyebrow, Harvey, it's a nightmare to try and get off"

He looked at her concerned "you want me… to rub this thing…on your face" for the past 12 years they did not engage in any touching activities, apart from the other time obviously.

"Look its not that hard, ill do yours first. Shut your eyes" she ripped open the face mask and started to apply it to his face.

5 minutes later she was done "open your eyes, you're done. Just try not to open your mouth as much or it'll start to crack"

"Is it supposed to be this tight?" he muttered as his mouth was restricted from opening much wider. He continued to open the other face mask. Donna looked at him, he looked so stupid sitting there with a grey face mask on.

"Shut your eyes!" he insisted.

It took him 10 minutes and it was a mess, although she warned him not to get it in her eyebrows it was everywhere. She opened her eyes.

"That was the most un-relaxing face mask I've ever had applied" she laughed "you're so heavy handed, Harvey!"

"Shut your eyes, I'm still not done!"

Donna done as she was told and with that Harvey lent forward and kissed her lips softly. Donna moved back, opening her eyes again. Harvey reopened his eyes and placed a lose strand of hair behind her ear, he then cupped her face and tried his luck to kiss her again, only this time she didn't pull away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews so far. I decided to add a few more chapters. I felt 'This Love' by Maroon 5 fitted in well with Donna and Harvey's relationship! Hope you enjoy and remember to review :)**

This love has taken its toll on me  
She said goodbye too many times before  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
I have no choice cause I wont say goodbye anymore – Maroon 5

After a while Harvey pulled away, just far enough so he could admire her. There she was sat in a pair of pyjamas and her hair scraped back in a ponytail, not the usual $1000 designer dresses he only ever seen her wear. Harvey was in his own world he did not realise Donna frowning and rolling her eyes at him smiling. He was finally brought back to earth when Donna leaned towards him,

"You're into me" was all she said before getting off the sofa and heading towards the kitchen laughing to herself.

She returned from the kitchen with the half drank bottle of wine and sat herself back down near Harvey and poured them both another glass of wine each. They clinked their glasses both holding their gaze as they lifted the glasses, in sync, to their lips.

"For the record" Harvey broke the silence "you were into me first" he said smacking her thigh playfully.

"Guess we'll have to agree to disagree, right now it's time for Pretty Woman" Donna teased before placing the DVD in the telly and bringing over a bowl on popcorn.

They weren't even half way into the movie when Harvey noticed Donna had fell asleep, she had her legs curled to the right and had her head resting on his shoulder. This wasn't how he usually spent his Thursday nights but he could definitely get used to it. He tried to get up to switch off the telly without waking her but it was proving to be an impossible task. In the end he shuck her arm a little to wake her. She looked at him through squinted eyes.

"I think its time you went to bed" he said softly whilst rubbing her arm

With her eyes still squinted she simply nodded and followed his orders getting off the sofa and towards her bedroom. She got by the bedroom door and turned round to address him "are you coming to bed or are you planning on staying there all night?"

Here he was, in Donna's apartment, at 11pm on a Thursday night, getting invited to bed by the sleepy redhead. There was a small possibility that Mitchell could have been in her bed 48 hours earlier but he wasn't going to turn down this offer. Not tonight.

He stood up from the sofa with the 2 empty wine glasses in his hand, empty bottle tucked under his arm and the half empty bowl of popcorn in his other hand.

"I'll be in in a minute" he smiled

He felt his way around the dark bedroom not wanting to switch on the light incase she had fallen back asleep. He made his way to the right hand side of the bed – the side he slept on all those years ago- and sat himself down before pulling his tshirt over head and placing it on the floor next to him. Donna hadn't spoken so he presumed she had gone back to sleep. He pulled the covers over himself and flung his left arm over her body, he kissed the back of her neck and nuzzled his head into the nest of red hair.

Donna awoke during the middle of the night, she looked at the alarm clock and noticed it was 3am. She could feel the warmth from his body, his arm wrapped around her. She felt safe. She turned her body around so she was able to face him. Harvey Specter asleep was one thing she did not think she would see again, but Harvey Specter asleep in **her** bed was something she thought she definitely wouldn't see again. After admiring him sleeping he then moved off his side and onto his back, he pulled Donna into his grasp again. She rested her head on his chest, his arm around her body once more. He then flicked her chin up towards his face with his index and middle finger and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you" he said before shutting his eyes and drifting back off to sleep.

"I love you too" Donna replied and squeezed his body, she too drifted off.

Harvey was woken up by his phone vibrating on the bedside table next to him. The room was pitch black and their was no daylight creeping in from the gaps in the curtains, it must of still been the middle of the night. He reached for the phone and noticed Jessica's name flashing on the screen, it was 04:54am. Donna had moved in her sleep and was now facing the opposite way. He crept out of the bed and made his way into the living room.

"I hope you have a good reason for waking me up at this time" Harvey said with an annoyed tone to his voice.

"Jones has made a move on Johnston and is threating to take his company. He's claiming Johnston offered him a bribe to keep quiet and what's worse he's arranged a vote with the shareholders to get Johnston out of the business. Is that a good enough reason?" Jessica replied with the same tone as Harvey.

"I know this is your case but I've asked Louis to make his way to the firm and help you and Mike figure something out" she continued.

"Ill be there in an hour" he responded before putting the phone down angrily.

He sneaked back into the bedroom to retrieve his tshirt. He thought best not to wake Donna so instead decided to leave her a note explaining the situation. He changed out of his sweatpants and put his jeans and shoes on and made his way out her apartment and onto the streets of New York to get a taxi back to his condo.

Within the hour he had been home and changed into one of his suits and was inside his office at Pearson Specterr Litt accompanied by Mike and Louis. All 3 men looking tired and restless considering they had all been called out of their beds during the middle of the night: Harvey had no hair gel on his hair, Mike kept dosing off and Louis hadn't had a shave. They all sat in silence re-reading the by-laws of Johnston's company trying to find a way to postpone the vote that was about to take place within the next 5 hours.

Donna's alarm clock went off at her usual time, 06:00am, she stopped the alarm and turned to her right expecting to see Harvey in a huff because of how early it was. She was wrong. The right hand side of the bed was empty. She threw on her dressing gown and walked into the living room and noticed his shoes and coat had gone but his sweatpants were folded up neatly on the arm of the sofa. Strange. She cursed him inside her head, how typical of him to kiss her, sleep in the same bed as her, tell her he loves her and then runaway the next morning as if nothing had happened.

She made her way into the kitchen and flicked on the coffee machine. She was going to need a triple shot expresso to get her through today. She had it all pictured out in her head, she would be sitting at her desk and he would carry on as normal. As if he did not come over to her place for a 'girls night'. Harvey was never going to change; he was stuck in his ways. Afraid of his past which made him the way he was.

She went into the draw to get out a teaspoon and noticed a piece of paper, with a few words on it, left on the side with what looked like Harvey's writing. She started to read wondering how he was going to get himself out of this mess this time.

 _Jessica called at 5am there's been an emergency with the Johnston case. Me, Louis and Mike have been called to the office to try and fix it. Sorry I left without waking you I didn't want to disturb you! Make sure you're free tonight at 7:30pm because I'm taking you on a date ;) see you in work – H x_

I'll fix these broken things  
Repair your broken wings  
And make sure everything's alright  
My pressure on your hips  
Sinking my fingertips  
Into everything inch of you  
Cause I know that's what you want me to do- Maroon 5


	3. Chapter 3

Donna made her way into PSL at 8:15am, coffee carrier containing 3 coffees in one hand and an oversized designer bag draped over the other arm. She placed her bag down at her desk and made her way to Harvey's office. She knew they would be in his office as it was no secret that he had the better office out of the other 2.

She greeted Gretchen good morning and pushed her way through the glass door. Harvey, Louis and Mike were all slopped on the sofa with an uncountable number of paper scattered around them, Donna stood in front of them and started to hand out the coffee to each of them.

"Caramel cappuccino with extra frothy milk for Louis, large latte with a splash of vanilla and extra whipped cream for Harvey and a plain, boring americano for the baby."

"Life saver" Louis shrieked as he stood up and pulled her into a tight embrace.

Harvey could not hide how annoyed he was that Louis was touching the redhead. His redhead. Although they both shared the same love for Shakespeare, Harvey knew Louis was one person he did not have to worry about. Harvey got brought back down to earth when Mike threw a highlighter at him.

"Well I found out the vote takes place at 11am and all of use look like shit, enjoy" she laughed as she walked out of her former boss' office.

Louis and Harvey both watched her walk towards her desk, swinging her hips side to side as she did so.

"She. Is. Incredible" Louis mumbled in between sips of his coffee, his eyes still fixated outside the office.

Harvey's head shot to his left, watching Louis fantasize over Donna made his blood boil. "Are you here to work or to undress your secretary with you eyes?!" he yelled at him.

"No, I wasn't- er" Louis tried to answer, a sheepish tone to his voice.

"Either carry on with the by-laws or get the hell out of here" he replied sharply.

Mike shuck his head and turned to Harvey, "I've had far too little sleep for you two and your bickering, if neither of you can be in the same room without arguing then I'm leaving"

Harvey glared at Mike and clenched his jaw. He knew he was in the wrong for snapping at Louis like that but he couldn't help it, watching another man admire her was torture. Last night put everything into perspective for him, he wanted to live his life with her by his side. Simple as. He was just hoping that she wanted that to.

.

12:30pm Harvey, Louis and Mike made their way towards Harvey's office. After Louis had found a loophole in the by-laws the vote did not take place and Johnston still had his company. Jessica had agreed to let them finish half day for their good work and for coming in so early.

"Good work, Louis. Jessica made the right decision putting you on this case with us" Harvey patted the other attorney on the shoulder.

Louis was putting on his overcoat and looked at his best friend teary eyed, "Thanks Harvey, it means a lot. See you guys tomorrow morning" he smiled as he walked towards the door.

"If you've finished work now it seems pointless keeping Donna in. You haven't gave her an early finished since she started, why not let her finish when she comes back after dinner? I'm sure she'll appreciate it" Harvey called after him

Louis turned to him, nodded and walked away.

"What's going on?" Mike questioned his boss "First you bite his head off for looking at Donna, next thing you're giving him advice on how to keep Donna happy? And yesterday you practically ran out of the office when Rachel mentioned her and Mitchell had split up" he laughed unsure at what was actually going on.

"Nothing's going on Mike! Can't I be there for a friend? I've known her 12 years, I just want to make sure she's happy" who was he kidding? Harvey failed to keep a straight face.

Mike started to laugh once more, "you guys finally took the plunge? That's cute" he said placing a hand on his heart.

"Its just one date! But that's none of your business" he smiled at his protégé

.

Rachel and Donna were heading towards the elevator in PSL after spending their lunch hour together. Donna decided against telling Rachel about last night, besides she didn't actually know what was going on between her and Harvey. One thing she did know is that she could not wait to go on their date tonight.

"Me and Mike are going out tonight for a drink, nothing crazy, I don't want to be hungover tomorrow for the Christmas party. You're welcome to come" Rachel said

Donna never turned down a drink with her favourite couple, she knew Rachel would suspect something was up.

"I'm fine thanks, Rach, I don't want to be a third wheel on your date" she laughed

"Donna you know we love you coming out with us! Besides I still feel bad about letting you down last night" Rachel grabbed her arm.

In a way Donna was happy Rachel cancelled. By her friend cancelling it brought Harvey and herself the closest they'vd been in 12 years.

"Actually, I have plans tonight. With… Harvey" the minute his name came out her mouth she knew it was a mistake. Rachel gets overexcited over absolutely everything.

"OH MY GOD" Rachel squealed "As in a date? What happened? You must meet up with me and Mike if it goes well!"

They were now standing at Donna's desk, the pair of them received a few odd glances as Rachel was practically jumping up and down.

Donna put her hand to Rachel's mouth in order to keep her quiet. "SHHH!" she laughed "Yes as in a date! Well he sort of invited himself over to my place last night and he kissed me, we haven't really spoke today because Jessica rung him at 5am and he had to leave my place" she whispered

"HE STAYED OVER?!" Rachel shrieked again "okay the most important quest-" but before she had time to finish her sentence Donna started to playfully push her away.

"We aren't doing this now! Get back to work!" she chuckled.

As Donna was about to sit down she noticed a post-it note stuck on her screen. Perhaps a love note from Harvey she thought to herself. Perhaps not, it was Louis' writing.

 _Have the rest of the day off! I'll see you tomorrow on the dance floor  
Louis x_

She knew the mastermind behind this. Louis never gave Norma, his former secretary, a day off, ever.

.

Donna ambled towards Harvey office, noticing Mike just leaving and no sign of Gretchen or any of her belongings.

"Enjoy yourself tonight" Mike winked at her as he carried on walking, a smug look on his face.

"News travels fast!" she shouted after him.

Harvey was shutting down his laptop when he noticed her strut in.

"Do they have national secretary day twice a year now instead?" she laughed

Harvey pulled out his usual Specter smile, "For one, that day doesn't even exist and for two I didn't see the point in you or Gretchen being here if we finish early. And plus, it gives you more time to get prepared for tonight."

"Of course it exists! You were very generous the last 12 years" she replied walking round to his side of the desk and leaned backwards onto it.

Harvey's hand reached for hers and he tilted his head towards her and whispered "you have no idea how generous I can be."

Donna lightly pushed Harvey away from her by his chest, a complacent expression on her face "I'll see you tonight" and she departed from his office.

.

By 7:20pm Harvey had picked up Donna and they were on their way to the restaurant for their date. Harvey was actually nervous, a feeling he never felt around many women. Harvey decided on STK as the choice of restaurant as it looked out over NYC.

Once seated and the food had been ordered the conversation turned to them and what was happening or going to happen with each other. They weren't 'just friends', they never were, it was pointless trying to carry on as if they were.

"So… should we talk about the elephant in the room?" Harvey laughed nervously refilling her wine glass.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, could you elaborate?" she challenged raising an eyebrow.

Harvey was still laughing shaking his head. "I'm talking about us and what happened last night. I don't want it to remain as a one night fling, if you could even call it that considering we didn't sleep together. I've respected your rule for over a decade now and it wasn't that long ago you broke that rule for Stephen" Donna looked away from Harvey as he mentioned Stephen's name. "So.. would there be any possibility you could break that rule for me? and besides you did tell that you loved me!" he smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"Let me just refresh your memory, I told you I loved you AFTER you told me" she mocked.

"Seriously Donna, I'd like to make a go of this… of us" he demanded grabbing both her hands

Donna rolled her eyes pretending to be irritated by Harvey's revelation, "go on then, if it'll keep you happy".


End file.
